I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger
"I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger" is the second Christmas special of the Saban television series Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. It was released first on video on September 12, 1995, and aired on FOX on November 25th of that year. Introduction 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, and at the North Pole; Brainwashing children was Lord Zedd's goal. His inventions were stirring, all the plans had been made; So Rito and Goldar and the Tengas just played. While Santa and his helpers are held at their shop, There's a good chance that Christmas will just go kerplop. Now the Rangers have been summoned to put a stop to this deed, But have they the power they'll eventually need? Synopsis It's Christmas time in Angel Grove and, in the Angel Grove Juice Bar, everyone inside is in the spirit. Rangers Adam, Billy, Rocky and Tommy watch the goings-on as Kimberly and Aisha hold a minor pageant within, leading children in singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas". As the pageant ends, the girls rejoin the guys as bar owner Ernie approaches Tommy and offers him to put up the star and finish up the Christmas Tree. However, Tommy spots a dispondant little girl and lets her put up the star in his place. Aisha talks to Kimberly, who tells her that this was the first Christmas she was going to spend without her mom (an earlier plot had Kimberly decide to stay with Aisha when her mom moved to Europe). Aisha reassures her and gets her to join in with the decorating as bullies-turned-junior police officers Bulk and Skull enter, lamenting in the duties as Santa and an elf respectively. When Kimberly attempts to put up some mistletoe, Tommy arrives to help her, only for Bulk and Skull to barrel through and Skull steal a kiss from Kimberly, much to her displeasure. However, not all is happy. In his base on the Moon, the villainous Lord Zedd shows his displeasure over the holidays and vows things will be different. When his wife, Rita Repulsa demands to know how he'll do that, he produces a special top that would hypnotize the children of the world into doing his bidding (which works wonders on Rita's brother, Rito Revolto). Zedd gives Rito the top and tells him to get to the North Pole and get the elves to make the toys, vowing that next year, Santa won't have ANY children on Santa's nice list. In the Juice Bar, Aisha and Kimberly practices another song, "Menorrah, Menorrah", with the kids as Aisha notices the kid from earlier. Aisha's curious as to what's going on though Kimberly is just as clueless. When the song ends and the kids leave, the two confront the girl over her half-hearted performance, but she brushes them off saying that it wasn't worth it as she wouldn't have anyone to listen to her singing. In the North Pole, Santa enters his workshop to check on his elves and their work. The head elf shows worry over not meeting their deadline, but Santa reassures her. However, Rito appears, flanked by Tengu Warriors, and declares that he's taking over and wants the elves to make the tops. Santa and the head elf stand up to them, but Rito's numbers easily overpower them. In the Juice Bar, Kimberly confronts the child and finds out that her dad can't come to the pageant because he's stuck at work. Kimberly reassures the girl and cheers her up before bringing her in. She catches Tommy under the mistletoe once again and they try for another kiss only to be interrupted by their communicators - Zordon needs the Rangers. Arriving in the Command Center, Zordon lets the teens in on Rito's takeover, confusing the teens over why Zedd would do this. Learning of the toys, the team agrees that they have to stop them, but Zordon warns them that, because of various factors like a cross-current of holiday magic and the North Pole's unique polarity, their powers will not work on the North Pole. They realize that and take the chance anyway. Upon arriving, the Rangers make it to the workshop to see Santa tied up and Rito and the Tengu pushing the elves into working. As the team thinks up of a plan, Zedd spots the teens and sends Goldar to assist Rito and to get rid of the Rangers. In the Juice Bar, the little girl confronts Bulk and Skull in trying to find Kimberly, however the two seem more intent on trying to get out of everything, promising that they would find Santa and get him to help out, though it was more in jest. In Santa's workshop, the Rangers huddle and come up with a plan, which begins with Aisha and Kimberly getting the head elf's attention and letting them in on their plan. The two, then, get Rito's attention and lure him outside while the head elf rallies the other elves. Outside, the Rangers make their presence known and Rito realizes that his powers don't work either, which greatly upsets him. When Goldar finally arrives, the Rangers attack by launching snowballs at the two villains, forcing them to retreat inside the workshop, where they're tripped up and taken out. The Tengas try to aid them, only to be tripped up by marbles. The villains defeated, they're tied up in ribbon and teleported back to Zedd and Rita. The head elf realizes that the takeover has put them behind schedule and Billy offers the Rangers to aid the elves in getting them back on track by wrapping up the rest of the presents and loading them into Santa's sleigh, which they accept. The teens are able to finish everything and, for their help, are given a sack of presents to give to others at the Juice Bar (which he mysteriously refers to as "the park" for some reason). In Zedd's base, Zedd and Rita are given a massive box of coal, though Rito gives Goldar a gift of his own. At the Juice Bar, Bulk and Skull have donned their costumes and are tending to the kids to hear their wishes, finding themselves dumbstruck over one kid's massive list. The Rangers return with the gifts and Kimberly gives the girl a special gift - her father, who apologizes for missing out and promises her that he would stay with her. The girl approaches Bulk and asks what she'd want for Christmas, only for her to say she already has her gift thanks to him, leaving the two feeling warm inside (and Skull breaking down into tears). Kimberly and Tommy finally get their kiss under the mistletoe and she is reunited with her mom for the holidays. After one last song, "Silent Night", everyone gathers around the stage and let out a "Merry Christmas". Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (VHS version only) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *??? as Mrs. Hart *??? as Mrs. Hart's Boyfriend *??? as Becky *Richard Henry as Becky's Dad *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Robert Fliss as Santa Claus *Romy J. Sharf as Second Elf *Nathan Soussi as Boy Locations *Youth Center *Command Center *Moon Palace *North Pole *Santa's Workshop Notes * The original VHS release (not the later VHS releases) contains an extended scene where right before they teleport to the North Pole, the Power Rangers receive a greeting from Kat in Australia over the Viewing Globe. Since Kat is already one of the good guys and also aware of the Rangers' secret identities in this scene, this would indicate that this special takes place before the final scene in "A Different Shade of Pink, Part III" since Kimberly spends possibly weeks or months training for the Pan Global Games, before her return in the Turbo movie. Thus, it's the first episode that possibly takes place within another. The second being S.P.D.'''s "Wormhole". *Santa apparently knows the secret identities of the Rangers. *The musical accompaniment for Silent Night at the end of the episode is the same one heard in ''Alpha's Magical Christmas. * On the 20th Anniversary DVDs, this episode is placed as the sixteenth of the season, immediately preceding "A Ranger Catastrophe". Once again, Katherine is edited out of the episode. This decision allows for more direct continuity from when Kat is introduced and thereon out. Consequently, "The Sound of Dischordia" immediately follows "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor" in the box set. * This VHS was released around the airing of "Ninja Quest, Part II". * The shot of Bulk and Skull in the third season's opening credits is taken from this episode. * This episode uses no Sentai footage. * This is the first episode to receive a home video release before airing on TV. The second is Lightspeed Rescue'''s "Trakeena's Revenge" which was released on the VHS ''Power Rangers In 3D. * This episode appeared on Fox Kids TV Takeover in 1995. * The North Pole keeps powers from working during the Holidays. * Zedd hates Christmas. * Goldar seems to have warmed up to Rito a bit; he accepts a present from him. * Romy J. Sharf, the original suit actress for Alpha, plays the head female elf in this episode (though her voice was dubbed over by Wendee Lee). * The Rangers do not appear morphed at all in this episode. An explanation is given by Zordon: the North Pole's polarity and a cross-current of Christmas magic have merged into each other, making their Morphin Grid powers not work right. However, a plus side to this is that evil energies are depowered too. Releases ImDreamingOfAWhiteRanger VHS.jpg|VHS (1995) PowerRangersHolidaySpecialVHS.jpg|''Power Rangers: Holiday Specials'' VHS (2000) External links * Christmas Specials Wiki: I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger * Satirical review of the episode at Progressive Boink (WARNING: Contains foul language.) Category:Home Media Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode Category:Christmas Specials